


timesaving devil

by rinnosgen



Series: post-candy era [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 關係是時間的產物。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: post-candy era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063139
Kudos: 4





	timesaving devil

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年與朋友的bubbline合本內容公開。

「妳剪頭髮了。」

三個月沒見，這是她對Marceline說的第一句話。

穿著紅色皮夾克，素面黑色T恤和淺藍色牛仔褲的Marceline下意識伸手去碰後腦勺的髮。

「妳喜歡嗎？」

眼前的吸血鬼害臊的詢問。

Marceline這次換成一個復古的短髮造型，前髮刻意燙得捲曲，像波浪的形狀，剩下兩側的頭髮整齊的梳至耳後，露出尖尖的耳朵，十分清爽的髮型。

換作是其他人，Bonnibel或許會感到不以為然，然而今天的對象是她的Marcy，這個模樣可說是相當合適。

「喜歡，Marcy，我很喜歡。」

她闔上房門，上前緊緊擁抱Marceline。她的手探入那人夾克裡頭，攀上Marceline背脊。她要貼近Marceline身體，感受溫度。

「妳洗澡了。」

她鼻尖湊往Marceline頸間，聞到熟悉的香皂味。

「嗯，因為妳上次抱怨過。」

「是沒錯。」

她放開Marceline，卻沒有拉開距離。

「妳和Simon的旅行如何？」

「很棒，我可以講一堆給妳聽，但不是今天。」

Marceline捧起她臉頰，看入她眼裡。

「妳變瘦了。妳沒有好好睡覺和吃飯，對吧？」

「我有！」

吸血鬼瞇起眼，顯然不相信粉紅科學家的說詞。

「我等一下再問Pep。」

「妳想怎麼做就怎麼做。」

Marceline吻了她額頭，她抿抿嘴，克制要上揚的嘴角。

「妳看起來很累。」

「嗯，今天開了三場會。」

「那就休息吧。」

「慢著。」

Marceline一副要離開的匆忙模樣，她連忙抓住那人夾克衣角。

搞什麼呀，三個月沒見卻無關緊要似的。

「怎麼了？」

她想問問Marceline到底想不想她，有沒有想她，又覺得這樣的問題十分愚蠢。

如果答案是「想」的話，嗯，Marcy本來就該想她，沒什麼特別的。

但如果Marcy說不想，唉，為什麼不想呢。

「我．．．」

舌頭像是被口香糖黏住那般，無法順利組織話語及心情。

「妳幹嘛急著要離開。」

該死，不是這句話，剛才不該多喝那杯黑咖啡的。

「Bonnie我沒有那個意思，我只是．．．」

是錯覺嗎，為何Marcy的臉好紅。

「有點不好意思。」

「為什麼？」

「很久不見，感覺妳好像，變更，漂亮了？」

「噢。」

噢？

噢。

她們的臉不約而同變得和Marceline夾克的顏色一樣紅。

「而且，咳，Bonnie，妳累了所以我不想待太久，打擾妳休息。」

「Marcy，我是累了，可是我想妳了。」

「我也想妳了。」

「那今天留下來陪我好嗎？」

「好。」

「再抱抱我。」

「我記得妳說妳累了。」

「噓。」

她呆呆的站著，任由Bonnibel脫掉她的夾克，解開她的牛仔褲。

「我是個忙人，所以要好好把握時間。」

糖果王國的公主拉上窗簾，熄燈。

＊

「公主，您的早餐準備好了。」

恭敬的敲了三下門，薄荷糖管家站在公主房門等候回應。

他盯著手錶，三分鐘過去了，沒有平時痛苦掙扎的「再十分鐘」，模稜兩可的「我起來了」或是徹夜未眠的「早上了嗎」，裡頭靜悄悄的。他打開房門，與正要穿上夾克的Ms. Abadeer對上眼。

Ms. Abadeer來過夜，這表示公主要睡到十二點以後才會醒來。

「早安，Ms. Abadeer。」

他平板的向眼前吸血鬼問早。

「呃，早安。」

Ms. Abadeer替公主拉高棉被，遮住裸露的肩頭。

「您要不要留下來用早餐呢？」

他一面詢問，一面走入公主臥室撿拾地上散落的衣物。

「不用了謝謝，我差不多該走了。」

「這就要走了？」

「嗯，我答應Simon要幫他整理文物。」

「公主醒來後發現妳離開的話會很傷心。」

他平鋪直敘，摺衣服的動作不如往常輕柔。

薄荷糖管家抬起眼，Ms. Abadeer的神色和他預料的相同。

他可沒有感到得意，畢竟他是位下僕，沒有資格教訓主人的客人。

「我昨晚有告訴Bonnie，也有寫張紙條放在她床頭。」

「那就好。」

一陣沉默。

「Peps，Bonnie有好好吃飯睡覺嗎？」

「很不幸的，沒有。」

沉默再次降臨。

「那我就先走了。」

「請問您是要從大門還是窗戶離開？」

「．．．窗戶好了。」

Ms. Abadeer不自在的回答。

「好的，路上請小心。」

他沒有鞠躬。

「還有，請務必別再傷公主的心。」

他平淡的說，話中不帶任何感情。

（薄荷糖管家記得Ms. Abadeer不告而別後公主的情況。

公主是位堅強的人，即便遭親人背叛，公主也沒有那樣悲傷。

公主說她沒事了，然而他知道公主夜裡偶爾落淚。）

「那是我最不願意發生的事。」

Ms. Abadeer撥開蓋至公主眼睛的瀏海，拇指指尖劃過公主臉頰。

「謝謝你一直以來這麼照顧Bonnibel。」

「這是我的職責所在。」

無庸置疑。

「再見，Peppermint Butler。」

「再見，Ms. Abadeer。請代我向您父親問好。」

「我會的。」

Ms. Abadeer爬出窗戶，化為蝙蝠撐起陽傘離去。

＊

他走到床頭，看見Ms. Abadeer的紙條以及潦草的字跡。

他撕下紙條，將它黏在最醒目的位置，以免公主漏看了。

深沉寂然的夜晚，願您不再以淚洗面。

薄荷糖管家走出臥室，悄悄帶上門。

＊

「嘿Peebs，妳覺不覺得Peps討厭我？」

「什麼？怎麼會，妳想太多了。」

「好吧．．．」

她想相信Bonnibel的看法，來自後方的強烈視線則令她異常緊張。

「Marcy今晚也留下來吧。」

Bonnibel拉住她的手，撫上自己面頰，撒嬌的神情。

「當然好。」

她回頭瞄了正在擦拭銀製餐刀薄荷糖管家一眼，那股殺意果然不是她想太多。


End file.
